


What Else Could You Do With The Cards That I've Been Dealt

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And why he did what he did, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, One of my many hc slash theories as to why Dream is in prison, Sam Punz Dream amd Sapnap are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: (What Is A Dog Without His Master?)“I think it’s for the best, if you stop being on my side.” Punz felt his throat go dry, footsteps coming to a stop. He turned, and stared at the masked man behind him in obviously disbelief. “Don’t give me that look,” Dream said, walking past his brother. “This is for your own safety- being an open ally with me is dangerous, you’re a walking target so long as you associate with me.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	What Else Could You Do With The Cards That I've Been Dealt

_ “Hold up Punz,” Sam called, and the other twelve year old spun around on his heel to see what his brother wanted. The taller blonde was knelt on the edge of the pathway through the villain, peering between two of the houses. He held out one of his hands, the other coming up to tell Punz to stay where he was. “You can come on out buddy,” Sam said quietly, and Punz raised an eyebrow. Who was the other talking to? “You don’t have to be shy- it’s alright. We aren’t going to hurt you.” For a moment Punz wondered if maybe Sam was trying to coax a cat or something like that out of hiding- but to his surprise a little boy who wouldn’t have been older than nine appeared from the shadow filled space. A dirty paper mask covered his face, a crude smile drawn on it. The kid was barefoot, and his pants and bright green hoodie were clearly a few sizes too big for him. “There you go,” Sam greeted quietly, keeping his hand extended to the boy, encouraging him to come closer. “Come on, just a little further, buddy, we just wanna make sure you’re okay, alright?” The kid hesitated for a moment, hands reaching up and tangling with his dirty, long blonde hair- and he tugged at it seemingly in distress. Sam waited patiently for the kid to get over his internal demela, and take those last few steps forward so he was within reach of the older boy. Slowly, as to not scare the younger boy away, Sam started to comb his fingers through his hair, trying to detangle it as best he could without a proper brush. “You’ve been following us through the village for a while now,” Sam observed, voice soft and comforting. “Do you have a home we can take you back to, buddy?” _

_ The little boy twisted his hands in the fabric of his hoodie, and shifted uncomfortably. He shook his head, and quietly answered, “No… I’m not really from here…” The young boy pressed closer to Sam as the older boy gently worked with his hair. “I… The two of you looked familiar…” he told Sam quietly, glancing at Punz. “But you don’t seem to know who I am, so I’m guessing I was wrong.” Punz gave him a small smile, and slowly approached the pair. “Um- my name is Dream, by the way… does that sound familiar?” _

_ Sam shook his head. “Sorry buddy, I can’t say that it does… You said you don’t have a home?” Dream shook his head, and Sam looked to Punz. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you came with us for a while- until we can find a safe place for you to live. How does that sound.” Dream seemed to light up at the offer, enthusiastically nodding his head. “Alright, alright,” Sam laughed softly. He stood, carefully lifting Dream into his arms. “I’m Sam,” he introduced himself. “And this is my brother Punz. It’s nice to meet you, Dream.” _

______________________________________

“I think it’s for the best, if you stop being on my side.” Punz felt his throat go dry, footsteps coming to a stop. He turned, and stared at the masked man behind him in obviously disbelief. “Don’t give me that look,” Dream said, walking past his brother. “This is for your own safety- being an open ally with me is dangerous, you’re a walking target so long as you associate with me.” Punz’s hands curled into fists as he watched Dream walk away, the younger blonde looking over his shoulder only once. “This isn’t up for debate- by the way. So don’t even try to argue… or I’ll  _ make  _ you an enemy by force.” And with that final warning, the man was gone, leaving Punz to stand in front of Skeppy’s mansion by himself.

Punz wasn’t really… sure what to do with himself. The two of them had been by each other’s sides for the past  _ twelve  _ years- he’d stood by Dream’s side when  _ everyone else  _ turned their backs on the man and betrayed him- and not once could he have ever imagined being able to do that to his little brother. He’d almost taken one of Sapnap’s lives when the youngest of their family had spat in Dream’s face- saying the other man didn’t  _ care  _ about him or George. And now… he was being expected to do the same thing? He was supposed to ignore everything they’d been through together- everything that Dream had done for him- and pretend that he had betrayed one of the only people left in his family? The very thought left him feeling sick to his stomach.

The man looked off past Skeppy’s house to the prison Sam was building for Dream, and couldn’t help but wonder, for just a moment, what the  _ hell  _ Dream’s plan was.

_______________

_ He could hear the sounds of laughter echoing from the Community House as he approached, a smile crossing his face as he pushed open the door. Sam shook his head, unable to hide his grin, as he watched Punz and Sapnap wrestle on the crafting table floor- the others sat around cheering loudly. Alyssa greeted him with a smile and a small wave, Callahan and Dream on either side of her- the blonde shouting at Punz to, “Kick Sap’s ass!” _

_ “Language!” Bad snapped from where he was sitting with Skeppy and Antfrost, the masked blonde waving him off dismissively. Sam sighed, and carefully made his way across the room to sit next to Dream, smacking his little brother lightly over the back of his head. Bad nodded his appreciation, Dream whining at him.  _

_ “Don’t be a baby- you’re fine,” he teased, nudging the younger blonde, laughing when he got shoved playfully. The two of them leaned into each other, watching their brother’s roll around on the Community House floor. He rested his head on Dream’s, and smiled softly. There was nothing Sam wouldn’t give to be able to stay in his moment, forever. _

____________________

The stack of diamond blocks sitting in his ender chest stared back at him-  _ mocking  _ him. His hands twitched, and for what felt like the hundredth time since Dream was put in prison, he wondered if what he was doing was the right thing. It had all felt so…  _ unnatural _ \- the man had gone without a word, without a fight. Dream was calm the whole walk through the prison, chin tilted up as Sam let the lava fall back down to lock him away. There was no spite in his eyes- no anger or disappointment in a failed plan. Just… calm. It was too quiet, too easy… too unlike Dream to be anything but planned.

But then…  _ why _ ? The more Sam thought about it, the less and less it made sense. Sam  _ knew  _ Dream was clever enough to have gotten out of that confrontation a free man- he knew that Dream was too paranoid and too many steps ahead to have overlooked something as simple as being betrayed… so  _ why  _ had it gone down in their favor? Why had Dream played his cards in a way that he  _ knew _ would lead to his own defeat? None of it was adding up- and it was starting to drive Sam insane.

He found himself standing inside of Dream’s cell, looking for answers. “Make it make sense,” he said, hands trembling and arms crossed. “You  _ meant  _ to get put in prison.  _ Why _ ? Because no matter how I look at it- all roads lead to you trapped here  _ suffering _ \- so what the hell are you doing?” Dream offered no response, staring at the clock on the wall. “Do you have an escape plan? Is that it? But even then- what was the  _ point  _ of getting imprisoned if you’re just going to escape? It doesn’t make  _ sense  _ so  _ please  _ enlighten me as to what you’re thinking.”

Dream slowly looked over to his older brother, green eyes shining with a condescending pity- a look Sam wanted to punch off the younger’s face. “I know I’m the villain, but you don’t really think I’m going to  _ monologue  _ my  _ grand scheme  _ to you, do you? Because I think that’d make me a pretty shitty villain in this story.”

“ _ Story _ ?” Sam demanded, more confused now then he had been before. “What  _ story _ ? What are you talking about?!”

The younger blonde sighed softly, turning back to the clock. “Sam… do you remember when we were still kids… when it was just our little makeshift family living in the Community House?” he laughed softly, head dropping. Sam watched with wide eyes as tears slowly started to drip to the floor. “The worst conflicts were Sapnap and George fighting… or that one time Ponk’s tree got burned down… I miss being a kid- when I didn’t have to worry about terrorist attacks and warring nations…” Sam swallowed, eyes stinging as he recalled the memories they all had in the Community House… “I just wanted everyone to be a  _ family _ \- like what we  _ used  _ to have… I wanted to share that feeling with them. But… things didn’t work out- and I was declared a  _ tyrant  _ for wanting to keep our land a whole.”

“Dream,” Sam started, but Dream cut him off, turning around fully.

“I tired, Sam, I really did- you have to believe me. I did everything that I could… but every path had the same destination- I am doomed to forever be the  _ villain _ of this server…” Dream wiped his face again. “But, I had a thought. Maybe… maybe if I could get everyone to band together to defeat the big bad villain… maybe I could  _ get  _ that family I wanted… even if it meant that I couldn’t be a part of it… And I did!” Dream spread his arms out, and Sam felt like he was gonna burst into tears. “It  _ worked _ Sam- I  _ finally  _ did something  _ right _ … I got what I wanted… I  _ won _ . They’re all on the  _ same side  _ now… there’s no more conflict to be had, with me in prison.”

Sam dropped to his knees next to Dream, hauling his little brother into his arms. Dream hugged him back, the two men falling apart in each other’s embrace. “I don’t know when things got this bad,” Sam whispered, threading his fingers through Dream’s hair. “But I’m so  _ fucking  _ sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
